Allergies are due to immune system disorders of the body, which reacts excessively to allergens in the environment. Allergens entering the body and IgE antibodies will be combined to stimulate mast cells to release substances like histamine, whereby the inflammatory response are generated in body tissues, resulting in chronic inflammation of skin, mucosal tissues or blood vessels. In recent years, it has gradually become a major threat to our health. Allergies are related to the second type of helper T cells (Th2) among B cells and T cells. The characteristic reactions of Th2 cells are the generation of inerleukin-4, IL-4, and IL-5. IL-4 helps B cells to produce sensilization antibodies of immunoglobulin E. IL-5 can attract eosinophilic white blood cells, which will release some of the inflammatory mediators, resulting in much severe allergic symptoms. The first type of T helper cells is responsible for the immunity of cells, which can inhibit the Th2 response by the secretion of cytokines, such as the secretion of interferons: IFN-γ, IgG2a, IL-2, IL-3 and so on.